Solve for $x$ : $2x + 2 = 7x + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 2) - 2x = (7x + 6) - 2x$ $2 = 5x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $2 - 6 = (5x + 6) - 6$ $-4 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-4}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{4}{5} = x$